Changelog
This page is a compilation of changes made to existing content throughout the game's demos. Demo 1 Demo 2 Demo 3 Demo 3.1 Demo 3.2 * Raven gained his Nightmare Talon attack. * Miscellaneous bug fixes. Demo 4 * The postgame Distortion Area and everything within it have been removed from the game. * Owing to being compatible with future releases, the Navi Customizer must be unlocked, and Quick MeMENTO is no longer available. * The soundtrack was given a new font that sounds closer to the one used in the actual Battle Network games. * The jack-in animation and the transition screen were both changed. * Dr. Stelar has a new mugshot. * ACDC Area was completely redesigned, both in shape and in graphics. * The area selection on the metro line was changed to a map-based selection like in 5. * GutsMan no longer drops his chip when you beat him. * Roll is no longer in the starting folder. * Cybersword's name was reverted to Sword. * Chips such as Minibomb were given their usual capitalizations from the main games. * Hellnav's name was reverted to HeelNavi. * The following bugs have been fixed: ** Bug where after using Roll in a battle, the last chip in the folder would be replaced with a duplicate of Roll. ** Crack Shot occasionally traveling through enemies. ** Roll sometimes failing to find a target despite valid ones existing. ** Being able to move while Roll heals MegaMan. ** Collision bug on the corner of one of the stairs in SciLab. ** Hardlock caused by skipping a cutscene before a fixed encounter at a certain time. * Beating the demo no longer gives you both extra folders and a bunch of chips. Demo 4.0.1 Demo 5 * The entire soundtrack has been redone, as composer SoulRed12 retired from the project. He was replaced by MaxieDaMan.http://www.mmbnchronox.com/index.php?subaction=showfull&id=1482285424&template=test& * Many graphical updates have happened: ** Lan, MegaMan, and PunkNavis have new mugshots. ** All panels were redone to look less like a glassy surface. ** The following chip series have gotten new artwork: Reflector chips, Noize Wave chips ** The Bamboo Turtle series, Dust Bunny series, and Cloak Reap series have new sets of sprites, with chip artwork updated to match. ** PunkNavis have a new battle sprite. * Completion of the first three requests on the Request BBS is no longer mandatory. Instead, the receptionist asks Lan to jack-in to the TerminalComp and speak to a program because the room felt very hot. * The AirVent was completely reworked. MegaDudes has stated that they have wanted to do this for a long time, as it was created early in development and they felt the puzzle was too simple. Now, MegaMan must avoid poison clouds that damage him while escorting Mr. Progs that can unclog the vents. * In the AmpComps, the number of wires to cut has been reduced to 5 in AmpComp1 and 6 in AmpComp2. Additionally, amps that haven't been deactivated now glow purple. * In the Navi Customizer, the maximum number of colors allowed before bugs occur was raised from 3 to 5. ** The Color Exception Bar for MeMENTOs has also been implemented. * The Turbo Wind series was introduced, with its first member appearing in the Air Vent. * The Bamboo Turtle series can now attack from the bottom row. * PunkNavis have smarter AI.https://clips.twitch.tv/DependableMistyCroissantImGlitch * The Cyclops series was replaced by the Drifter series. * The Wind Boom series was changed to the -element. * Storog was renamed to Storog-S, and Hangar was renamed to Hangar-S. * Noize Jump was renamed to Noize Wave. References Category:Excluded content